narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Hakaze Uchiha
Questions 1. Please indicate how your character survived the Uchiha massacred below. Be detailed. This is an extremely important question that we take into consideration. : It was during the Warring States Period that the Uchiha Clan was most known and feared during this time, yet rivaled by their eternal enemies the Senju Clan. During one of the many conflicts between these two clans and their allies one small band of the Uchihas ended up separated from the main attack team, intending to chase down a few of the Senju allies that had tried to escape. Though they easily tracked down and eliminated their foes the group wound up far from their clan and left behind by the rest by mistake in all the chaos, the group believed to be dead during the fighting. But the problem at this time was the clan didn’t quite know where they were, having never come this far to take down their enemies and having come farther than any knew among their small group. :'''Lost and having little else to do the band set out to wander the land in search of a new home. After many months of traveling they’d come to settle in what would later be Getsugakure, finding it a safe haven for their group to be able to live and thrive. Well into the time that the hidden villages were being created across the shinobi world many generations of this clan would support Getsugakure but never truly being one of their most powerful. Eventually with the many wars that came and went and many years after the Fourth Shinobi World War Hakaze would be born and is part of the new current generation in the Uchiha Clan that resides in Getsugakure. 2. Is your character from Konoha? Another village? A missing-nin? Detail below which of these best fits your character. If from another village or a missing ninja, please explain below how this came to be. Again, like the first question, be extremely detailed in this portion. It is very important to our decision. : As stated above Hakaze is a native to Getsugakure where the small band of Uchiha that got separated from the main clan has resided for many generations. Therefore this makes Hakaze one of the most recent in a new generation from this group. 3. Does your character have any familial relation to Madara Uchiha besides just being an Uchiha? If not, simply say "No". If yes, explain the relation and how it came to be. : No 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved. What you do with them? How will you improve or utilize them in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : My plans for Hakaze is to currently her being a Chunin of Getsugakure and trying to work her way to becoming a Jonin, following in time of the Ame’s Evolution time period. She will be an Uchiha that does not have the Sharingan nor does she use Fire Release like common to the Uchiha. Instead she will be a proficient user of the Wind Release while still having the battle prowess of her clan, thus making her strong in the area of Taijutsu and Kenjutsu. As another skill I also plan to have her as a decent use in archery and possibly summoning. Rinilya94 (talk) 06:18, January 10, 2014 (UTC)Rinilya94 Admin Decision ~~ La Cherise (Bourreau) -|- (Cerise Comité) 12:23, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Category:Uchiha Applications